


Thoughts of a mountain man

by LadyByron



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Internal Monologue, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Muriel has learned a lot after meeting the apprentice.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Thoughts of a mountain man

I... Love her. I love the way she is with me. She's honest, and... Genuine. She's not afraid to show her real self. I love that. 

I love... Many things about her. She cares for people and animals... She's so gentle with animals. Unlike with people, she shows them a lot of... Love and tenderness. She's not like that with everyone, just with people she really likes and... Little kids.

I don't know, she's just... Great.

I love her.

I... Like her too.

She... She does things to me... Things I never imagined she could do or... That I could... Allow...

Our kisses... Those were nice since the first one. But eventually... It.... Became nicer. She would... Open her mouth more and I just... Tried to do whatever she was doing. Like, trying to copy I guess.

Until I sort of realized that I could also do... Things I felt like doing. Because she wasn't going to judge me. And... She seemed to like those...

So I kissed her more and... I told her I loved her and... We did... Lots of other things.

I wouldn't have done it if she didn't... Make a... Move on me but, I'm not complaining or anything.

That first time we didn't do every...thing to be honest. I didn't dare to.................. Go that far. But we did stuff like kissing and touching. A lot. I... Touched... Her body and it felt.... Really good. She guided me mostly and... Did whatever she wanted. It made me feel at ease that she seemed... As confused as I was but she was much certain. At moments she even guided my hands. Put those on her....... Chest and it was the best idea she had.

I couldn't close my eyes... Even if it was dark and... I felt so good I wanted to close them at moments, I just couldn't stop looking at her. Her face, the.... Expressions she made. They made me feel... So... So... Hot inside. I never kissed her... So deep or never dared to... Use my... Tongue so much but I think I kinda stopped thinking about many things and just did what felt right. She... Seemed to like it and that was all that mattered. 

She wasn't that embarrassed but I know she was a bit. I know she just wanted to show confidence so I didn't draw back but I know she was also flustered when she undressed too. But then she... Didn't hesitate much when she touched me... There. Her hand was so little and shaking a bit but she held it and caressed it and I just couldn't help looking at her pretty face. We... Didn't talk much. I usually never do, but she didn't either. All we could hear was our breathing and... Wet kisses.

Then it went wild when she straddled my leg and I could.... Feel that... Wet... Part of her against my thigh. I never felt so excited in my life. I felt my head was spinning and my heart was about to burst. She moved her hips and I just held her and helped her to move. It was amazing. She called my name a few times and just moaned a lot and I was a bit too mesmerized to help her too much. I just starred at her and squeezed her. I......... Did........ Come.... Without touching my..... Self.

I was embarrassed but she kissed my embarrassment away and soon we needed more again and now she touched me down there again and made me..... Finish. I think she came later by her own hand, while kissing me...

It was... New but... Great. The more we spent together, the... More things we... Did.

She was insanely patient with me. I knew I wanted to touch her... Down there because it was obviously what brought her more... Satisfaction. But I didn't know how.

I'll never forget the way she looked at me as she moved my own fingers against her... And guided me slowly... I think I made her feel a bit of pain because she hissed a few times but... She guided me and finally I felt my fingers inside... It felt so nice... It is weird that something so.... So.......... Wet and gooey and...... Lewd can feel so good. It felt good to move my fingers. To smear the... Wetness over the other parts of her... Lady parts and when I found her... "Clit", as she calls that part, her expressions were wild. I knew it was that. I rubbed it, always keeping it wet. Her face... Her noises... The way she moved. 

I could do it forever just to see her like that. 

I... Decided to put it in my mouth by myself.

No regrets. None, because of how she reacted and for how much I loved it.

She sounded... Delighted and shocked but... So... Lewd and she grabbed my hair and moved her beautiful body... Shoving her parts into my mouth. I was a bit confused for how it felt to taste something so weird, and so... Much poured in my mouth, a weird texture that shocked me at first but as I kept doing it I loved it. I can remember her scent and taste without effort now.

The way her thighs squeezed my head and the way my fingers dug in her flesh. How her... Little hole felt against my tongue, opening and closing...

At some point I was just moving my hips against the air, thrusting with anticipation. Still I didn't dare to put it in but it felt good enough to rub it against her butt later, when she came and turned and helped me to finish. I am.... Sick, maybe, but I loved to.... Leave my... Seed on her lower back and... Watch it..... Drip down slowly, down her soft bottom...

And so we dared to do more stuff and she wanted to... Do more for me as well. She licked me all over, I never imagined her cute mouth on my chest could feel so hot. Or her tongue against the sensitive skin of my scars. Her bites and sucks. The way she marked me.... I am not proud of my scars but whenever she marked me I felt so happy. 

And when she.... Licked me down there. I almost came on her face immediately. I thought she was just smooching my abdomen as she did sometimes but she went further down and soon her fingers wrapped it and she started licking it... It felt amazing. Her tongue so hot and her teeth hurt so sweetly and her sucks were maddening. She could barely put less than the half inside her mouth but she did it so nicely. Or maybe it is because it was her. But it was amazing.

Everything was amazing. The softness of her breast in my mouth as she petted my hair. I also like now to mark her because she loves it too. And she loves bites and I... Noticed it by accident.

Because one time... I... Was putting a finger in her and... Soon she needed another... And it was taking a lot for her to... Come but she was holding back on purpose. She wanted three fingers. She was very wet and yes, three fitted. I... Did that for a while and she... Came but she wanted more and I gave her more... Three fingers moved so easily after a while so she told me to... Put it in. 

So I... Tried. I did slowly... But it felt... Way too good. So I think I shoved it in too fast but... She didn't mind much. She hissed and whined but soon was asking me to move. We were... Finally doing it. I was in her, moving. Faster and faster. It felt too good to take it easy. I was on top of her, her legs spread and hips lifted, impaled by me. I was supporting myself on my forearms and knees holding her shoulders and my hips were crazy. It felt good, so good... Fluids... Splashing down there and the loud wet sounds, her body writhing, her moans, her breathing, her nails on my skin. Soon, I was too close. It was too much. I was going to tear her apart but finally I felt that sensation I was now so familiar with and as I mated with her I just dug my teeth on her shoulder and bit her so hard that it bled.

I was so angry with myself and hurt and embarrassed but she showed it off proud. I'm glad ... None of our friends really met us when she had the scar.

I... Became more patient and... Now I love when I sit and... She sits on it... Slowly... I can feel it coming in while I look into her eyes. Or when she's on her back I love to watch it... Coming in and out of her puffy... Parts... So wet with her fluids and... It slides so nicely... Our dark hair look similar there and it's strangely nice to see. But her skin is so much lighter and I love how it looks so creamy... And that part is also so creamy and so I eat it happily...

And when I take her from behind... I go wild and feral and act like a beast. I leave her very bruised and tired and sore but always happy. She's always happy to do it with me.

And I am too and... Thinking of all of this... Makes me just want to... Grab her and do it... She's now... Washing the dishes but if I go now and... Lift her skirt and pull down her panties and do... Good stuff to her parts without even saying a word I... Know she won't mind so I'll do that now-

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I feel dirty xD
> 
> This is my first and depending on how it goes, last Arcana fanfic.
> 
> It is described obviously as if it were my apprentice but I hope the description applies to yours too.
> 
> I don't... Know. What I did here. It's mostly self indulgent. But I'm sharing it in case someone else enjoys it!
> 
> My first language is not English so, spare me some mercy if my writing is a bit lame!!
> 
> If you want to leave a comment, I'll happily read it as soon as I log in! But if you wish to contact me, you can on
> 
> IG: frompunchiewithlove  
> Twitter: PrincessJihwa 
> 
> Thank you! Stay safe!!


End file.
